Protau
"Your mission ahead is a mysterious and dangerous one. Count me in!" -Felios Protau is the member Protau's own self MOC ---- History Protau was forged from Energised Protodermis in the Protodermis Shrine on the East tabletop mountain of the Isle of origin. He was created by the Makuta Shesra who made him to find an item of great importance, the Staff of Shadows, which had the power to re-create her body (which she lost afer it was damaged about 1000 years before). Protau, unknowing of the evilness of the Makuta, agreed without question. Shesra had equipped him with the mask of seeking, which allowed the userto find anything they wanted, so long as they could focus their mind on it. On Protau's journey down the mountain he came across Felios, a weird feline creature, who was under attack from a kikanalho. Protau tried to rescue him, unwittingly putting himself in danger. Fortunately they were both saved by a Nui Khari, who charged the Kikanalho because it had intruded into her territory. Felios thanked Protau for saving his life and took him to see Nuum, one of the Isle of Origin's Turaga, closely followed by the Nui Khari, who had developed a strong connection with the two. When the trio reached the island's only village Protau saw it was in ruins, there were no Matoran and the only inhabitants were weird creatures that skitted around in the corner of his eyes. The only building that was completely intact was a large hut in the center of the village, the home of Turaga Nuum. Upon entering the hut, Protau was shocked to see that Nuum had no arms, instead she had strange claw-like fins where they should have been. Nuum told Protau of the Great Change, an event that had happened many years before, when all the island's inhabitants had been mutated into wierd creatures (called Matorahi) by a mysterious shadow, along with the island's guardian Toa and possibly the other Turaga. Then Protau informed her of his mission, to find the Staff of Shadows for his mistress (none of them knew that she was a Makuta at this point). Nuum and Felios agreed to help him on his journey and Felios took them to a secluded beach to the North where he'd hidden a boat. Protau, Nuum and Felios used the boat to travel North (they had to leave the Nui Khari behind) to the small island where the staff was hidden inside a large series of catacoumbs. Protau knew he had to go in alone and told the others to wait behind. He easily found his way through the series of tunnels, because the Staff of Seeking pointed the way, and defeated the Staff of Shadows' guardian Primor. He found that the entrance to the Staff's chamber was blocked by a stone wall but it crumbled when he touched it. Primor told Protau that only the true herald of the staff would be able to open it's tomb and was glad he had lost. Upon entering the chamber Protau walked over to the plinth where the staff should have lain, only to find it wasn't there. He was hit in the back with a powerful blast of shadow energy, he looked up to see a Toa-like figure standing above him. She had the Staff of Shadows melded to her hand. The figure revealed her name to be Trigga and had claimed the staff for her own. She challenged Protau to a fight and eventualy he beat her by knocking her backwards. The staff detached from Trigga's hand and Protau took it. Primor led Protau back too the entrance of the catacoumbs, neither of them noticed that they had been followed by Trigga. Trigga snuck aboard the boat before they set off and hid below deck. When the group returned to he Isle of origin they were met by an overjoyed Nui Khari an several of the mutated Matorahi, who wanted to find out what was going on. On their way back to the Shrine of Protodermis, Felios sensed that they were being followed but couldn't tell what it was. The group was met by Shesra as a pair of glowing red eyes and Nuum realised she was a Makuta. She warned Protau that giving the Staff of Shadows to Shesra would put the whole island in danger. Protau faltered but the party was harged at by Trigga, the one who had been following them, in an attempt to get the staff back. She accidentaly knocked the staff into the Protodermis where it restored Shesra's body and returned her to her full power. Nuuma asked Shesla why she'd transformed the island's Matoran, but the Makuta seemed confused and stated she knew nothing about it. Protau challenged Shesra but at full power she was too much to handle and he soon succumed to her blasts of shadow energy. Nuum helped by using her mask of sheilding to put up a barrier between Protau and Shesra. Unfortunately it wasn't strong enough to withstand the bombardment and they were both sent sprawling. Shesra made to finish them off but was attacked by trigga Who still wanted the staff back. Felios used the distraction to fire a large blast of energy at Shesra, which hit the staff breaking it in two. Without the staff Shesra's powers weakened significantly and Protau charged an elimental shot firing it at her. The force shattered the Staff of Seeking but Shesra was thrown off the edge of the shrine and teleported away. Felios knew that they hadn't seen the last of her, but soon they were distracted when a Matoran from another island arrived with the lost Mask of the Isle of Origin's guardian toa. Nuum new the mask was the key to finding the Toa and the being who had really changed the island's Matoran. Category:Characters